Alice In Wonderland Chapter I
by Benalishes
Summary: The story of wonderland as seen in the 2010 alice in wonderland movie although this version is in the future. and there are diffrent charectars and features. Rating may go up in the future.
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own 'Alice In Wonderland'(the origianl version) this is a version of my own. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N: This is wonderland in the future and Alice is a futuristic version on 'Alice', although you will see connections between some of the charectars and Alice.**

Chapter I

Is this real, is this just fantasy?

"Why do they have to be so stubborn? Why do they always have that need to put me down and make me sad" she said to herself

"I don't care what they say, because if I had a world of my own, nothing would be normal, it would never get dark, and nothing would ever make sense…" she thought to herself, walking angrily and confused muttering to herself around the dark, cold, lonely forest. You see, Alice has never run away before, and all she wanted to do is be alone, no matter where.

Alice suddenly noticed a large dark creature, running through the bushes around her, from one to another, and so she foolishly ran after the creature hoping he would not harm her, and after a few minutes of running after the creature, she noticed the large creature ran into a dark tunnel, the color of the tunnel inside was pitch black, and so she could not see in it, and so she decided to follow the fierce creature, she went into the tunnel crawling slowly at first, as she wanted to see if there anything there, or if the tunnel is slippery , and after she went in, everything around her was dark, and so she started crawling faster and faster as she saw a bright white light, beaming powerful light at her, and as closer as she though she was, she was actually further than the light, after a while of crawling in the tunnel she began to get bored, that's when she began talking to herself. "My oh my, this place is very weird" and she began pondering about things rather far from the subject. "I wonder what the capital of France is… I bet its Rome!" she said, a bit confused of what she was thinking. "Hmm… that's not right… maybe its, London! no, that's not it either". And she began humming a tune as she walked and suddenly she saw the light far away from her and the tunnel was falling down into the light. "Oh dear, what's going on?" she said and her screaming echoed while she fell down.

And so, poor sweet Alice, fell through the light and got to a room. The room was not too big neither too small. She looked around her to spot a door. She approached the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. So she looked through the keyhole and saw a marvelous garden, full of live flowers and trimmed and shaped bushes. She looked around the room to find a key to open the door. "Oh how I wish to go to that garden!" she cried. After searching the whole room Alice sat down, put her legs to her chest, and covered her cheeks with her hands. "Oh however am I going to get out of here? Think Alice think!" she though to herself. Alice looked at the door to the castle and kept looking at it for several minutes as she was concentrating. "What if, I could crawl under the door" she said out loud. Alice stood up and walked around the room, examining every part of it. Suddenly she noticed a small brown bag on the table in the center of the room. She opened it and to her surprise she found a tiny glass bottle full of what seemed like blue berry juice. Next to it she found a note and picked it up. The note said in big bold letters "**Drink a little and find the way to the new world**". Alice hurried to open the little glass bottle and took a small sip from the liquid. She set the bottle on the table and looked down as she suddenly shrunk. She was now no bigger than a small mouse. As she stepped out of the clothes that she had on her as they were gigantic for her size and noticed she was wearing a dress. "How odd!" she though and approached the crack under the door which was now quite big for her size. She crawled under and got to the marvelous garden. "Oh my! This place is fantastic!" she said aloud. "I'm so tiny! I must find something to make me bigger again". She looked around and quickly found a piece of cake and on it were the words "Take a bite, at your own risk". She took a bite and set what was left of the cake down. She looked down as she saw herself getting further and further than the ground. She grew quite tall now, and somehow her dress got bigger as she got bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Be careful what you wish for, or it just might come true. 

Alice looked around. As she was now at a normal size, with a normal sized dress that grew and changed color in some odd way, but Alice didn't really care, since nothing made sense anymore.

Suddenly she heard a noise, and looked to where it was coming from. The voice appeared in several places and she looked confuse each time she heard it.

Until finally, a ginger cat, with glowing white eyes, sat across her, quite close, with a grin on his face.

"Cats, can't grin" she mumbled to herself as she slowly walked over to the cat.

"Well of course they can you silly little rascal" the cat replied, still grinning.

"Wha… what did you just say?" she looked at him confused.

"I said that cats can talk" the cat said for the second time.

"This is all very new to me, I mean, the growing and shrinking foods and drinks, talking animals, and nothing ever making sense and I've been here for barely an hour!" Alice said and quickly took many small breaths and she lost hers.

"This is what you wished for after all dear" the cat said with a confused expression on his face.

"But, I never though it would come true, I never meant what I said, I was just annoyed and frustrated" she quickly replied.

"Be careful with what you wish for, or it just might come true" he replied, and quickly starts speaking again. "Where are my manners, my name is zingoju, I'm the messenger in this fair town, I work for the white queen". The cat now stood on two paws and put his front right paw ahead of him, across, but close to hers.

"Alice" she shook zingoju's paw. "It's very nice to meet you" he said.

"Like why's" she nodded with a light smile on her lips.

"Shall we start walking then" he said and started marching down a sparkling rode which suddenly appeared. "Nothing is going to happen if I put my foot on it, right?" she said and looked down at the road, still not touching it with her legs".

"No no, that's what it's meant for dear" her replied and kept marching.

"Okay then" she said, as she slowly started walking across the sparkling road.

The road kept changing its shiny color, from white, to red, to green, to blue, to pink, to yellow. And many many more colors where showed on that road.

"Um, I don't mean to bother you, but is this considered normal, here?" she said and looked around at the sky's around them, each side she looked, was a different hour of the day, and all of it, looked like heaven, only clouds, and magnificent birds flying around.

"Yes, this is considered normal, everything is normal here, everything's possible, as you asked for, am I not right?" he said and glanced at her.

"Yes, yes, that's right, I asked for nothing to make sense, therefore everything does" she replied.

"Tell me, dear child, why are you so confused? Where do you come from, where nothing is 'normal' as you call it?" he asked.

"I'm from a town called London, its located in England, on planet earth, if you've heard of it" she told him.

"Oh yes, I've read about it once in the local wonderland news paper" he told her.

"Okay then, by the way, I forgot to ask at first, where are we even going to?" she asked.

"To the white queen's castle of course, she told me to bring you, there, it's right ahead of us" he pointed at the white castle.  
She squinted her eyes and looked straight ahead "oh yes! I see it! It's marvelous if I might say so myself" she said in much excitement.

The white castle was a marvelous exquisite place, it was white and it sparkled, it looked like the most amazing marble structure ever, it had glass like colored clouds, and beautiful angel's singing voices were heard all around the place.

They marched until finally, they got to the castle. An angel welcomed them and showed them through the great garden of different colored roses to the door.

The big door opened and a pale, beautiful, blond, and blue eyed lady, wearing a white robe, with a big red amulet on her neck, with her long hair, reaching the ground, was sitting on a big chair, crusted with shiny stones, smiled at them as they walked in.

"Hello zingoju, hello Alice" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Maybe this time.

"H…How do you know my name?" Alice quickly said in a quite voice, as she was completely white with surprise as she glared at the queen with her small eyes.

"How do I say this, with out filling you with horror and shock, and without making you doubt everything you've know until today" said the queen.

Silence ruled the room for a moment, and then quickly the queen added "Well Alice, my name is Zelda, I am the 9th queen of wonderland, and you dear, you're the heir to my throne dear" she finished the sentence.

"Really?" she said aloud, "But… the doesn't even make sense! Like everything here, this does not make sense!" she said breathless.

"Well, let me tell you my story, so you can believe me. It all started when I got to wonderland, I was but a mere servant to the horrific red queen, that used to rule wonderland long times ago, one day, another girl named Alice, just like you, defeated the army of the red queen , and so I got my freedom. Later on I worked for the white queen, a kind loving soul she was, and I was very close to her. She sent me on a mission to you're world, to get some very valuable items that were stolen and brought to the world in which you live in. there, I met you're father, a kind man, a gentleman, and a loving soul to all, we fell in love and got married, I told him everything about this world, wonderland. He did not care at all, and loved me the same as he always did, and a year later we had you, my dear. Unfortunately the white queen was forced to call me back to wonderland, and since I had no choice, I was forced to move, and you're dad was forced by the secrecy administer of wonderland to swear to keep what had happened or what he was told, all of it, a secret, he would never tell, even if it meant his life. And so I came back, and as the years went by, the former white queen had died, and she wanted me to take her place. Of course that's still a challenge, until the day we speak. Alice, there's another queen, a very evil one, living on the other side of the land. She's called Ismarelda, she is the black queen, she is a living nightmare, and no one had dared defeat her. But I have big dreams, and hope in you, and maybe this time, there will be a soul, strong enough to destroy her, and extinguish her forever from the wonderful world. And so wonderland will be peaceful at last.

Do you understand what I am speaking of, dear daughter of mine?" she said.

Alice, still shocked by what was said, lifted her head up, and said in a light, scared voice "Mother, are you sure, I am capable of doing such a thing?".

"I'm sure of it, as I said I have big plans for you, and I know you are in the right place, just to learn you're true will and hidden power, which will help you in defeating the black queen" she said calmly.

"But, where do I start?" she asked.

"Well let's start with something… simple, like this map, who will explain everything about what kind of fighting you will use to defeat the evil black queen" she said and rolled out a map that went all over across the room.

Zelda hovered off of her chair, down through the few stairs that were there, and down to the floor next to Alice and Zingoju who were standing next to the queen's chair, she took Alice's arm and started walking with Alice all the way to the begging on the map. She pointed to the start of the scroll there Alice saw a drawing, of all four elements.

Alice glared at it for a few moments. And then turned her head to her the queen.

"You will learn how to control the four basic elements of the world, from four different instructors, and when you learn them all you will finally be able to defeat the black queen, with not even the slightest problem, you see, you will be so powerful, you won't have to worry about the black queen's power" she interrupted before Alice could even speak not even one little word.

"Shall we go meet you're first instructor, who is going to teach you how to bend the earth, to anything you will, after all, as you will see, he is a sort of bender, in even another subject different than the earth bending" the queen interrupted again.

"Let's head off, were wasting precious time!" Zelda said with excitement and she dragged Alice on to the hallway with her.

After A few minutes of walking, they got to a gigantic door, one could not even guess the number of inches it was. "Are you ready, dear?" Zelda said and looked at Alice.

Alice nodded, and so the door was opend.


End file.
